


strip for me

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOOBS THERE ARE BOOBS IN THIS, Flirty Lance, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), LGBT, M/M, Nudity, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Strip Tease, a little spicy but no sex, fugoshis don't interact, injury!, klance, mlm, nyma really do be topless doe, they all go to college together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: Lance decides to loose his dignity for one night. it ends up paying off.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	strip for me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 11:55 pm and I am DETERMINED to finish it before I go to bed because I haven't posted in for-fucking-ever.  
> Finished at 1:57 am WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG??????  
> also this is unedited because i like to torture myself!!!

Lance knows it's the peak of the party, because Nyma Jackson's on top of the pool table wearing only blue underwear and a Nike sports bra. Lance cringes and gulps down a sorrowful sip of spiked punch, knowing that she will regret it tomorrow when she sees herself on snap chat. Lance himself probably shouldn't chastise Nyma's distasteful attire, because he's wearing an awfully tight, sleeveless, black turtleneck that made a few guy's eyes pop out of their heads when he walked by. As well as some black skinny jeans and a crimson flannel wrapped lowly around his waist. Lance noticed, just didn't care to be stared at by _them_.

"Ok, but why a sports bra? If she's gonna act like a hoe then she might as well wear a matching set.." Keith walked up next to Lance, eyebrows tilted with slight second hand embarrassment and red solo cup pressed softly against his pink lips. 

_Speaking of eye candy,_ Lance thought to himself, taking a moment to take in Keith's tight-fitting black t shirt and blue jeans, topped with his signature leather jacket.

Lance snorted, ignoring his cherry colored cheeks and glancing back up at Nyma, who was fiddling playfully with the thick sports bra straps, brushing a blonde dread from her face, her bright white teeth standing out against her mocha skin.

"Tell me about it. The boys are drooling but it's because no one else is drunk enough to be that stupid." Lance comments, and Keith chuckles, making Lance's heart flutter.

"None of them seem to be gay enough to tell that sports bras don't go well with cheeky underwear either." Keith jokes.

"Except us." Lance added, nudging Keith's shoulder, who hums in agreement. 

"You having fun?" Keith gets closer to Lance's face, because people started cheering louder. 

Lance smiled, trying not to over analyze the fact that Keith was so interested in his mood and if he was having fun or not. Ha!

Of course Lance was having fun. He had felt Keith's gaze on him when he walked in, and finally Keith had taken the bait and walked over.

"Yeah, I am. What about you? I know this scene is getting a little to straight for you at the moment-" Lance teased, gesturing now to the fully topless, dancing Nyma.

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes quite fondly. 

"Unfortunately I have to co-exist with boobs wherever I go, so I've learned to become impartial to them. As long as they're a reasonable distance away from me." Keith shivered dramatically, and Lance laughed again.

"So..you're friends with Pidge right?" Keith changed the subject, sipping the questionable drink from his cup.

"Mhm! They're my buddy. You know them?" Lance was surprised that Pidge had never told him, frankly feeling _betrayed_ by the way Keith's eyes twinkled at his response.

"I do. They've told me some stuff about you." Keith smirked.

Lance tried to conceal his visible reaction. He was going to MURDER Pidge. He felt his stomach drop and tried to keep his smile coy and his cheeks a natural-not-fucking-petrified color.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lance innocently questioned, glancing back up at Nyma.

Nyma turns to the two boys and waves, pointing at Lance and motioning for him to join her, smiling.

Lance pointed to himself, embarrassment fueling him to shake his head, smiling nervously and dismissing the questioning stares as they followed Lance's line of sight.

Nyma nodded, her boobs bouncing slightly with each head bob. Lance internally cringed. If he stayed down here he would have to face rejection from _Keith_ , his crush. HE was obviously about to say that he was very flattered, but did NOT feel that way about Lance, and honestly, Lance didn't know if he had the emotional capacity to handle that. Lance weighed his options quickly, as more people began looking over, and he sighed, face palming. 

Handing his phone and quickly stripping off his shoes to hand them to Keith, he began smirked at a now gawking Keith.

"I-I thought no one was drunk enough to get up there with her?!" Keith squawked, and Lance smirked.

"Who said _I_ wasn't drunk enough?" Lance winked at a blushing Keith, and hoisted himself on top of the pool table, hip bumping a now laughing Nyma and jokingly blowing kisses into the cheering crowd.

Lance couldn't see anyone well from up here, just a mumbling, jumbling, humming clump of dark mass, the occasional hand reaching out. 

He turned back to Keith, who was now seemingly interested yet nervous looking. Lance breathed. he could do this. He could be sexy. He winked at Keith's eyes widened just a fraction, his smile inching up to an open grin by the second. Lance turned to Nyma, who was smirking and dancing.

"Come on Lover-boy Lance! Show 'em what you got!" She purred, reaching for the hem of his shirt himself, which he seemingly batted away. 

He grabbed the hem of his shirt, and slowly began to inch it up his long torso to the steady thrum of the music, glancing at Keith. Eyes glued to the watcher, he lifted the shirt above his head,gaining a cheer from the crowd. He wasn't listening to the crowd, only to Keith, who still had his eyebrows raised with intrigue. Once the shirt was off, he balled it up and chucked it towards Keith, who scrambled to catch it, holding it up and grinning with a flushed face.

His encouraging smirk fueling Lance, he smirked while unbuttoning his pants, slowly unzipping the zipper and beginning to slide them down his thighs, smiling to himself when he heard the dozens of catcalls. He secretly hoped Keith was somewhat jealous, and stood up, pants at his ankles in tight black booty shorts. 

The crowd erupted with screaming and Lance frankly felt somewhat overwhelmed, looking back to find Keith-

not there. Keith was not there.

Lance frowned at this, panic somewhat jump starting in his chest, making him go to turn around. He wasn't just stripping for the crowd, he wouldn't of done it if he didn't think Keith was watching. Except his pants were still at his ankles. Those stupid black, skinny jeans that would be his doom.

He realized what was happening as soon as he moved his right leg to turn and see if Keith had left. If Keith had took his shirt and phone and left. He fell into the crowd in slow motion, and what felt like hundreds of hands clambered him when his hand slammed against the tile. Voices sounded muffled as he let his eyes roll to the back of his head, preferring what seemed like death over facing this horrid embarrassment. 

The last thing Lance thought of was of Keith's soft smirk before everything went black.

+++

Searing pain greeted Lance at full force, and he groaned, squirming to curl into a ball, something soft wrapped around him. A blanket, maybe. It took Lance a minute to register what had happened, and he groaned to himself, realizing he was probably all over social media. And it was all for a boy. Lance groaned _again_ , and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" Lance registered Keith's voice, and his eyes quickly opened to find Keith's only a foot or so away from his. 

Keith's face flooded with relief, softly smiling, a piece of his black bangs falling in front of his face.

"We thought you had a concussion for a second there, we were about to call the ambulance." Keith squeezed Lance's shoulder, and Lance realized where he was.

it seemed he was upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms at the party, because he seriously doubted Keith would purchase a "Live, Laugh, Love" wall decal for his house and Lance would never even consider it.

"Did I seriously fall off the pool table while preforming a strip tease for you.." Lance threaded his hands through his hair and covering his face, hot embarrassment making his skin burn. 

"For me huh?" Keith sounded smug, and Lance glared at him through his hands, wanting to wipe that smug smile off his red cheeks.

"To answer your question...yeah you did. You passed out too, by the time I got to you you were out. " Keith bit his lip.

"So embarrassing.." Lance wanted to cry. This was the most embarrassing thing. Even more when that one time in middle school he was presenting for the class and he threw up because he was so nervous.

"It was very cute." Keith huffed, and Lance froze, glancing up.

"Well, the flirty strip tease part- not the falling part." Keith nervously scratched the back of his head, chuckling to himself. 

Lance gulps, his heart racing as he plays with the hem of the blanket, covering his still partially naked body.

"You thought so?" Lance looked back up, staring back into gray violet eyes that are tapered slightly so they creased when they smiled. 

Keith smiles awkwardly.

"I was gonna tell you before you went up there..well....I was gonna ask you out." Keith's eyes darted nervously to his lap, and he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. 

Lance's heart squeezed at the cute gesture, and he grabbed Keith's hand, smiling.

"Is it to late to say yes?" 

"Definitely not." Keith grinned, but suddenly brought back to reality.

"But you have to rest for a few days. You hit your head really hard. You're lucky you didn't have a concussion." Keith frowned. 

Lance groaned, putting the heels of his palms into his eyes, wincing at the embarrassing memory.

"Then can I get your number-"  
"I put it in your phone while you were stripping....sorry if that's weird, i thought that after you would get down I would give it to you but then _that_ happened and i still wanted to-"

"No no, makes things a lot easier....." Lance grins.

"So..it's a date?" Lance clarified, still frankly in shock, his blue eyes searching Keith's for any truancy.

"Yeah, I'd like it to be."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

Two minutes past, and Keith and Lance sat there awkwardly staring into space.

"Wanna make out?"

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think initiated the make out sesh? Leave theories down below. Also I think I'm gonna leave this as a one shot and not continue, but I'm still working on tdtm and another story that's a grease 2 au!!! lance as a sassy pink lady ofc ;)


End file.
